My heart will go on, and on
by Red-Angel-Bleeding
Summary: Cap 5 up!Harry tiene una amiga muggle y detras de ella se pueden esconder muchas sorpresas...Año movidito en Hogwarts...Los summary no son lo mio RR plis!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic y los personajes que aquí aparecen son todos de J.K Rowling (eso se dice). No lo hago con fines de lucro, solo lo hago para divertirme y dejar que mi cabeza cree ideas descabelladas.

Espero que les guste y aquí va el primer cap...

**Mas Que una amiga, una hermana**.

Lo único bueno que Harry tenia para volver a casa de sus tíos muggles era que volvería a ver a Danielle, una persona a la que le faltaba magia pero que lo ayudo en cada momento. Desde pequeños fue la única persona que confió en el, lo acompaño y no le dio la espalda en ningún momento.

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

- Hola! ¿Por qué estas tan solo?

Nadie quiere acercarse a mi por miedo a "mi querido primo Duddy"

Ese gordo petulante mal parido... - Penso Dany.

Mi nombre es Danielle, dijo tendiéndole una mano - ¿y el tuyo?

Harry, Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Iba recordando este y otros momentos en su viaje de vuelta a Privet Drive. Luego de la muerte de Sirius ya no había nada que lo alegrara, pero el volver a ver Dani (como el la llamaba) le daba un toque de felicidad que nadie lograba sonsacarle en los últimos tiempos.

Al llegar a la estación King Cross, para ser más exactos a la plataforma 9 y3/4, se despidió de sus amigos agradeciéndoles todo lo que hicieron por él y les dio un abrazo que dijo mas que muchas palabras, expreso mucho de lo que sentía, pero no todo.

Luego de esto traspaso la barrera que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico y allí, como de costumbre, lo esperaba su tío con mala cara, sin muchos ánimos de verlo. Harry tampoco tenia ganas de verlo, pero ahora veía desde otra perspectiva el estar en la casa de sus tíos.

Sin embargo no soportaba la idea de pasar tanto tiempo, estaba seguro que no seria todo el verano, en esa casa sin noticias, sin conexión con el mundo mágico y sin poder salir a ningún lado.

Durante el camino tío Vernon y Harry no se dirigieron palabras y al llegar lo único que recibió fueron las burlas de su primo y la cara de " estoy oliendo mierda" (Camila, para vos Mellford) de su tía Petunia.

Sin mas contratiempos que los comunes llegó la hora de la cena y justo en el momento que tío Vernon iba a dar su primer bocado...

DING – DONG (timbre, soy re onomatopéyica)

Quién se atreve a molestar a esta hora! Tu, idiota (dirigiéndose a Harry, hace falta aclarar?) Ve y abre la puerta.

Harry, sin muchos ánimos, fue a abrir y lo que vio lo dejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (o de Colgate). Quedo con cara sorprendida, no reaccionaba, hasta que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Su amiga, su hermana del alma estaba allí.

Dani... Dani, sos vos?

Nooo, soy un holograma! Claro que soy yo tonto! Te extrañe muchsimo. Le dijo mientras seguía abrazándolo.

Yo también, quería "y necesitaba" (penso) verte... Me hiciste mucha falta, pero ¿viniste porque sabias que estaba o por algo mas?

Ah, si, vine a traerle algo a tu primo tan adorable, ¿puedo pasar?

Claro, por mi encantado, ahora mi tío... Pero no pudo terminara la frase porque Dani ya había entrado.

Dudley -Gritó con furia- Si vas a mi casa a cogerte a la perra de mi hermana haceme el favor de llevarte tu mugrosa ropa interior de mi cuarto! Y ni te atrevas a volver a tocar mi cama porque no respondo a las consecuencias. Garpa (pagar para quien no sepa) un telo pero a mí dejame vivir tranquila y limpia!

No hace falta aclarar que todos los allí presentes estaban sorprendidísimos.

Vernon porque su hijo ya era un hombre, Petunia porque no lo podía creer y Harry... Harry estaba asombrado del vocabulario utilizado por su amiga

Dudders, (dijo con sarcasmo) ya sabes... NUNCA MAS!. Y se fue dándole un beso a Harry y susurrándole al oído que se encontarían en su cuarto (Dani) por la noche ya que tenían mucho de que hablar.

Transcurrida esa escena Dudley tubo que dar las explicaciones correspondientes y Harry, luego de limpiar, pudo ir a su habitación para escapar a la casa de Dani donde quedaron en encontarse...

Se puso sus guantes, abrió la ventana y se deslizo a través de la cuerda del tender (donde se cuelga la ropa mojada) hasta llegar a la ventana que quedaba justo enfrente de la suya. Golpeo y una hermosa chica de pelo moreno la abrió.

Ah, eres tu, mi hermana me dijo que vendrías. No debería dejarte pasar pero, por ser vos te dejo.

Dijo mientras le deba un abrazo y le decía que lo extrañó mucho.

Lourdes, la hermana de Dani, era una chica dulce aunque no lo aparentara, con doce años poseía una cabellera descomunal y unos rizos encantadores (porque yo lo valgo). Tenía ojos negros penetrantes y con esa mirada hipnotizaba a cualquiera. Harry, que ya pensaba como hombre, medito que dentro de unos años volvería a pensar en el hecho de salir con aquella niña.

Pero pasa no te quedes ahí afuera. Dan se esta bañando pero mientras me gustaría hacerte una pregunta...

¿ Cómo es que Angelina se acostó con tu primo?

Créeme que estoy tan sorprendido como tu, lo imaginaba de cualquiera pero de ella...?

¿De que hablan?. Pregunto una voz que ambos conocían a la perfección.

Dani! De nada, solo trataba de averiguar como Angie pudo acostarse con ESO!

Lourdes! Ese no es el vocabulario apropiado para una dama.

Con ese comentario Harry comenzó a reír descontroladamente ya que Dani no era la mujer con el mejor vocabulario del mundo, y la pelea de aquella noche lo había demostrado. (y eso que fue delicada)

De que te ríes! Exclamaron ambas

Harry no contesto, solo sonrío con melancolía, se notaba que eran una familia. Algo que el nunca tuvo, y cuando la tuvo la volvió a perder.

Ambas lo miraron sorprendidas y con culpa ya que creían que fue su actitud lo que puso tan mal a Harry. Y si bien fue así no fue de la forma en que ellas pensaban.

Lou supo que era el momento de marcharse y dejar que Dani y Harry hablaran tranquilos y sin interrupciones.

Harry, chiquito, y este año que paso?

Y sí, Harry le había contado todo. Desde que era mago, Hogwarts, la piedra, la cámara, el cáliz, su padrino... Todo, hasta Voldemort, y ella nunca desconfió de el, al contrario, le gustaba todo eso de la magia.

Ay Dani (suspiro Harry). Te acuerdas que te conté de mi padrino, Sirius?

Si claro que me acuerdo

Y que el año anterior Voldemort volvió a vivir?

También, nunca me olvido de lo que me contas chiquito

Bueno él, él murió...

Quien? Voldemort? Eso es maravilloso Harry!

Ojalá hubiese sido él quien murió pero no, quien murió es mi padrino, Sirius

Que, Por que? Fue ese desgraciado!

No, fue por mi culpa, por caer en la tonta trampa de Voldemort.

Luego de contarle todo lo sucedido esa noche en el ministerio (ya saben, las habitaciones, los mortifagos, la profecía y la supuesta muerte de Sirius) decidió irse a su "casa" para evitar inconvenientes.

Y así sin ganas fue a dormir, perdiéndose nuevamente en las lagrimas silenciosas que derramaba cada noche...

Notas: Final melancólico... dedicado a Miss Mellford-666 que fue quien me incursiono en el mundo de Harry Potter... porque aunque no lo crean recién este año lo conocí :P

Sé que no dice mucho en si el capitulo pero esto tiene para largo y recién empieza, pronto subiré el cap. Dos (en proceso) que va a decir un poco mas de esta chica Dani y como se conocieron.

Déjenme reviews con todas las criticas constructivas y cuidenseee!

Ah! Me olvidaba les recomiendo el fic Lose you tonight de la ya presentada Miss mellford-666 que es hermoso!


	2. Chapter 2

Muchisimas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews! Es lindo encontrarlos. 

Aca dejo el segundo cap. Y se sabe un poco mas de Dani... presten atención a los detalles!

Gracias por leer

Ahí va

Gracias por escucharme. 

Harry despertó con los gritos de tío Vernon. Otra vez había llorado, aunque se prometio no hacerlo era algo que no podía evitar.

Se levanto sin muchos ánimos, lo único que pudo hacer en toda la mañana fue lo que sus tíos y su primo le ordenaban.

Al llegar la tarde se reunió con Dani.

Harry! Me dejaste muy preocupada anoche, ¿cómo estas?

Bien...

¿A quien quieres engañar? No estas bien, ¿qué te pasa?

Ay (suspiro) Lo extraño.

Ven sentémonos y hablemos.

Estoy esperando que empieces.

Fue horrible, mi vida es horrible, y por mas que intento esforzarme no encuentro un porque.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Antes luchaba con la esperanza de vengar a mis padres, luego empece a luchar por Sirius, por justicia, por mi felicidad y ahora... ahora no tengo nada porque luchar.

Harry tenes que luchar por tu felicidad, sé que es difícil, sé que es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo y créeme que te entiendo mas de lo que imaginas.

Es que ya no me importa si estoy vivo o muerto, porque respiro, pero no siento.

Harry no dejes que tu luz se apague, sos un sol para muchas personas.

¿para quién? No tengo a nadie, no tengo familia.

Pero tenes muchos amigos, me tenes a mi. Sí te pasa algo yo no se que haría.

No me mientas, lo único que sentís por mi es lastima, como todos. A lo sumo me cuidan por ser "el niño que vivió" y la única esperanza para que sigan con vida.

No Harry, no es así. Realmente te queremos. No puedo hablar por los demás pero si puedo hablar por mi y yo te adoro con todo mi corazón...

Dani ¿por qué?

¿Por que, que?

¿Por qué me aguantas? ¿Por qué me crees?

Por que tu mirada no miente, porque pretendes ocultar tus sentimientos pero a través de tus ojos puedo llegar a tu corazón. ¿Y sabes que veo ahora?

No

Mucho dolor, ganas de llorar, de desaparecer, de gritar...

Aun no entiendo porque me aguantas, pero gracias

Cuéntame Harry

¿Qué cosa?

Lo que tu corazón siente

¿Sabes? Todos los días es la misma historia... Me despierto pensando en él, me duermo pensando en él, no puedo dejar de pensar que nunca mas voy a ver su mirada, que nunca mas me voy a preocupar porque no lo encuentren. Me duele, era todo lo que me quedaba.

¿Sabes lo que tenes que hacer?. Cada noche cuando mires las estrellas háblale, que donde quiera que este te va a estar cuidando y escuchando. Si queres llorar, llora. No ocultes tus sentimientos, es importante dejarlos salir. Si es necesario tragate el orgullo pero deja que las personas que te rodean te ayuden y nunca pierdas la esperanza que con ella tus sueños se pueden llegar a cumplir.

Harry estaba llorando, dejando salir todo su dolor. Se abrazo a Danielle, la persona a la que consideraba su hermana mayor, ya que le llevaba un año.

Danielle lo acurruco deseando que todo ese dolor terminara pronto. Y ella lo sabia, para eso faltaba un poco... bastante.

Harry se quedo dormido y sin saber como apareció en la casa de sus tíos, en su cama.

Las tres de la mañana. Recordó lo sucedido por la tarde y sonrío, después de muchas lagrimas comprendió que era necesario luchar por su felicidad y decidió que mañana por la mañana le daría las gracias a Dani. Esa chica no tenia magia, no podía usar varita, no sabia de hechizos ni maldiciones pero así y todo Harry creía que tenia una magia especial... la magia del corazon.

Volvió a dormirse. Tranquilo y de buen humor para enfrentar ese día, se levanto. No dejo que las quejas y los malos tratos que le daban lo debilitaran.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno...

DING-DONG (timbre)

Estúpido, ve y abre! Dijo tío Vernon con su humor tan característico

Hola Harry! Vine a desayunar. Y sin decir nada mas paso y se sentó en la mesa.

¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo?- renegó Vernon

Me siento, ¿acaso usted es ciego?

Mira mocosa te largas inmediatamente de mi casa o...

¿O que? Vine a desayunar con Harry. Si le gusta bien y si no, lo siento por usted.

En ese momento Dudley baja a desayunar y dice.

Mami no sabia que hacías obras de caridad, le das de comer a los pobres... Entre Harry y esta no se cual me da mas pena...

Estúpido a quien llamas pobre? Mira que le puedo decir a mi mamá lo que hiciste en mi cama! Y no creo que quieras que lo sepa después de ver la cámara de torturas que tiene en el sótano. Déjanos vivir tranquilos y cómprate una vida! Ahora si me disculpan Harry y yo vamos a pasear

Ayyy Dani que tierno! Sacas a pasear a los perros- comento Dudders como si nada.

Si es cierto por eso te pensaba llevar a vos, pero como el perrito se porto mal ahora se queda en casa...

Harry, vamos

Harry no lo dudo y salió de esa casa.

Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por lo de ayer. En realidad por soportarme todos estos años

Lo hago porque quiero y porque te quiero

¿te acordas cuando nos conocimos?

Si, siempre me gustaron tus ojos.

------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------

- Hola! ¿Por qué estas tan solo?

Nadie quiere acercarse a mi por miedo a "mi querido primo Duddy"

Ese gordo petulante mal parido... - Penso Dany.

Mi nombre es Danielle, dijo tendiéndole una mano - ¿y el tuyo?

Harry, Harry Potter.

¿Por qué te tratan mal?

No sé, me gustaría saberlo

¿Sabes que tenes unos ojos hermosos?

Gracias

Por decir la verdad no se agradece. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Nueve ¿y tu?

Diez

RINNNNNN (Campana del colegio)

- Debemos volver a clase pero a la salida nos encontramos, a lo mejor podemos caminar unas cuadras juntos.

-----------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK---------------------------------------

Y resulto que misteriosamente vivías en la casa de al lado...

Oye! Que yo también me sorprendí

Si claro...

¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías tener mi color de pelo?

Cómo olvidarlo!

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------

Daniiiiiii! Quiero tu color de pelooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Y eso a que se debe?

A que, a que...

Ja! A Melanie le gustan los colorados...

Bueno, es por ella! Ahora me lo prestas?

Por mi encantada Harry pero el pelo no es algo que se pueda prestar

Ya lo se! Por que tiene que ser tan dificil enamorarse?

-------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

¿Sabes que es lo que más recuerdo?

¿Que?

Tu sonrisa al ir a Hogwarts. Y aunque me asusto un poco tu felicidad me convenció...

Me extrañas cuando no estoy?

Muchisimo, no como vos que como estas con tus amigos magos te olvidas de mi...

Nunca me olvido de vos

Por eso te vas sin avisar...

Oye no lo hice aproposito! Fue sorpresivo para mi también

Pero vaya susto que me diste!

Perdón... ¿me perdonas?

Con esa cara de perrito mojado no te puedo negar nada

Al mejor estilo Sirius Black...

Notas: Al fiiiiinnn el segundo cap.! Bueno esta un poco mejor que el primero (a mi parecer) y aunque todavía no pasa nada interesante ya va a pasar... En el próximo cap. Harry va a recibir cartas y sus regalos de cumpleaños... sumando alguna que otra cosita...

Espero sus reviews con sugerencias!

Y no se olviden de leer el fic "lose you tonight" de Miss Mellford-666 que no se van a arrepentir!

Gracias por leer!

Petrona-Eminemef.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3 al fin! Bueno para los que hayan leído el 6to libro obvien todo lo que ahí se dice... Me re decepcione con algunas cosas (para no decir todas). Ya saben los personajes no son míos (mas que los que invento) sino que son de J.K. Rowling (capaz). Sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap...

**Cumpleaños feliz...**

Luego de toda una tarde con Dani, Harry estaba cansado pero con el suficiente buen humor como para aguantar a su tan preciosa familia...

Entre que hacia una cosa y la otra se puso a pensar en el día de su cumpleaños, faltaba poco, solo dos días. Desde que cumplió los once años de edad su cumpleaños no fue mas un martirio porque más allá de recibir regalos los recibía de personas que lo querían.

Y siempre pensaba lo mismo... Dani. Había algo en esa chica de cabello colorado, ojos marrones y hermosa sonrisa que lo hacia sentir seguro. Era un año mayor que él y siempre lo supo aconsejar, muchas veces no decayó porque la ayuda de esa chica lo acompañaba.

Y entre pensamientos y recuerdos termino de hacer todo para irse a descansar una vez mas, pero al llegar a su cuarto...

Dani, q haces acá!

Shhhhhhhh, no quiero que tu primo se entere, nada, quería ver si estabas bien

Si, por suerte si, todavía no me mataron.

Harry no me hagas reír que vos si queres los matas con un par de palabras...

Callate! No puedo hacer magia afuera del colegio

Entonces lo pensaste!

No... ¿yo?

Sí vos! Sé muy bien que lo pensaste

Y si... es que con una familia tan adorable es imposible que estos pensamientos escapen de mi cabeza...

Bueno, Bueno pero no vine a hablar de eso...

Y entonces a que viniste?

A.. Hacerte cosquillas!

Ni se te ocurra. Dani, yo te quiero por favorrrr ajajajajjajajajjajaja

Y estaban los dos riéndose de las cosquillas y extrañamente nadie podía escuchar nada... y es que a veces la magia sale sola (o no Mellford?)

Y entre una cosa y la otra, charlas y demás llego el amanecer y Harry tubo la espléndida idea de invitar a Danielle a ver mas de cerca las nubes y sentir con mas calor los rayos del sol.

Harry bajame porque te mato

No no no, vos me hiciste cosquillas, ahora te la aguantas. Relajate, o pensas que te voy a tirar?

Si, estaban volando en la no muy veloz (según Harry) escoba de Harry y Danielle no estaba muy contenta por eso...

Una vez en tierra firme...

Cómo se te ocurre subirme a una de esas cosas (q exagerada!)

No exageres que se muy bien que te gusto...

Si pero casi me muero ahí arriba, mira si me caía

Te hubiese ido a buscar. Deja de quejarte que sé que te gusto y si me ayudas lo podemos hacer mas seguido...

Ni lo sueñes

Dale, dale

Ya te dije que con esa carita de perro mojado no te puedo decir que no

Ya lo sé, por eso la pongo.

Así no vale! Igual ya me voy a vengar.

La venganza nunca es buena...

Mata el alma y la envenena. Ya vi TODOS los capítulos del chavo asique a mi con esa no me compras...

Ufa!

Jajajaj extrañaba nuestras peleas de hermanos por boludeces (Mellford frase dedicada a vos y a las vacaciones que nos separan :P)

Si, te reís de mi. Hablando de peleas, ¿te acordas de cuando nos peleamos por primera vez?

Cómo olvidarlo! Fue por una porción de pizza.

Que memoria. Yo lo único que me acuerdo es que ninguno de los dos se la comió porque se cayo al suelo. Accidentalmente, obvio.

Accidentalmente? No sabia que los accidentes eran aproposito...

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

Es mía, dámela!

No Harry sos muy chiquito para comer tanto, deja que te va a hacer mal.

No te hagas la que me cuidas, si no la como yo no la come nadie.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK------------------------------------

Y la pizza cayo al suelo, accidentalmente, como vos decís.

Eso no importa. Aunque cada vez que me acuerdo me da risa porque justo después tu mamá vino con un plato lleno de porciones...

Jajjaja si! Que chiquititos que éramos...

Teníamos once y doce años, tan chiquitos no éramos...

Y fue nuestra ultima comida juntos, antes de...

De que vaya a Hogwarts.

Eso, no sabes como sufrí...

Lo disimulas muy bien...

No seas así me pase toda una semana llorando

En serio?

Si, tenia miedo de que te pasara algo y hasta que no me llego una carta tuya no me quede tranquila.

Te quiero mucho.

Yo también te quiero Harry (lalalala yo se algo y Uds. no:p)

Y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, a todo esto ya eran las nueve de la mañana y Harry iba a tener muchos problemas...

Quién te dio autorización para salir! (Tío Vernon)

El aire

No me contestes!

---------

Decime algo

---------

Te haces el gracioso?

---------

Ahora vas a ver

Pero si usted me dijo que no conteste... Yo obedezco

Vas a tu habitación y no salís hasta que te lo diga!

Con gusto, prefiero estar ahí encerrado a verte la cara (a que a mas de uno le hubiese gustado que Harry diga eso en los libros)

Harry decidió ponerse a hacer sus tareas escolares, ya que sino las hacia Snape (buaaa... Mellford lloremos juntas) y McGonagall no estarían muy felices... (a quien se le ocurre dar tarea en vacaciones?)

Y tardo tanto que llego la noche (vieron que rápido pasa el tiempo, sobretodo cuando uno estudia...)y se durmió...

A la mañana siguiente cuatro lechuzas esperaban impacientes para poder entrar al cuarto de Harry.

La primera era Hedwig, su lechuza, que traía el regalo de Hermione junto a una carta que deposito en su escritorio para leerla después junto con las otras.

La otra era Pig, la loca lechuza de Ron, que traía un paquete con un hueco (jeje no podía faltar no?) y una enorme tarjeta con muchisimas palabras.

Otra de las que allí esperaban era de un color anaranjado con machas marrones y ojos celestes. Traía un chocolate y un sobre (adivinen de quien es :p)

La cuarta y ultima lechuza era de Hogwarts. Traía un sobre que decía los libros que se iban a utilizar ese año y el día de comienzo de clases.

Primero leyó la carta que Hermione le había enviado.

_Querido Harry:_

_Perdón por no haberte escrito en el ultimo tiempo pero ya sabes como están las cosas por acá. Tenemos miedo de que intercepten las cartas y te pongamos en peligro. ¿Cómo estas?. Espero que estés mejor y que muy pronto nos veamos._

_Aproposito... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Pensar que hace cinco años que nos conocemos, hace cinco años que me aguantas y pasamos cosas que nunca imagine que iba a pasar..._

_Se que muchas fueron duras pero acá me tenes para ayudarte cuando lo necesites y escucharte cuando necesites un abrazo... Dejo que disfrutes tu cumpleaños y sigas leyendo las cartas que te mandaron... Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Hermione._

Harry estaba emocionado, si bien la carta no decía mucho se notaba que estaba escrita desde el corazón. Luego de que pasara su emoción continuo con la carta de Ron.

_Harry!_

_¿Cómo estas amigo? Espero que estés mejor. Acá todos te extrañamos mucho, tanto que dentro de una semana te pasaremos a buscar. Bueno yo no voy a ir pero que nos vamos a ver eso es seguro... Se que no estarás pasando muy buenas vacaciones y que estarás enojado por no escribirte, espero que comprendas que lo hacemos para cuidarte y porque te queremos. Dumbledore nos menciono que tenias algo que contarnos, espero que no sea grave..._

_Todavía no te dije... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Bueno amigo ya estas echo un viejo, dieciséis años... jajja quien lo iba a imaginar? El tiempo pasa muy rápido... Me encanto el haberte conocido, no me importa nada de lo que suceda. Sos mas que "el niño que vivió", el que puede cambiar el futuro... Sos Harry Potter, mi amigo._

_Nos estamos viendo muy pronto..._

_Te quiere_

_Ron_

En ese momento Harry sintió una gran alegría y una gran preocupación al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz de tener tan buenos amigos pero a la vez se preocupaba porque el tenerlos a su lado los ponía en peligro.

Decidió no pensar en eso en aquel momento y se dispuso a leer la carta de Remus Lupin.

_Estimado Harry Potter: _

_ Primero que nada quería felicitarlo por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Espero que este pasando unas agradables vacaciones a pesar de las circunstancias. Quiero informarle que dentro de una semana exactamente, yo, junto con unos compañeros tendré el agrado de ir a buscarlo para reunirnos todos en la orden como el año anterior._

_Sin mas que decir solo mis más sinceras felicitaciones_

_Lo saluda atentamente_

_Remus Lupin._

Y al fin había terminado con las cartas, ya que Hagrid se la había mandado un día antes... Pero si creía que esa iba a ser toda la sorpresa estaba muy equivocado...

**Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday happy birthday, Happy birthday to you...**

Dos chicas disfrazadas de ángeles le cantaban eso desde la ventana... Harry estaba feliz y que mejor forma de demostrarlo que riendo?

Harry, ven, vamos a comer algo y a festejar tu cumpleaños!

Pero mis tíos...

A la mierda con tus tíos, vamos!

Y así, Harry, Dani y Lou fueron a una pizzeria a comer pizza (en serio? Oo)

Harry por ser tu cumpleaños te doy el honor de comer la ultima porción...

Que se la coma Lou que es la más chiquita.

Para eso que se la coma Dani que es la más grande...

¿Y si la sorteamos?

¿Cómo?

Piedra, papel o tijera...?

Daleeeeee... jajja que linda forma de volver a la niñez

Para vos, yo todavía soy niña...

Si Lou por suerte si, pero no por mucho...

Jejejje

Piedra, papel o tijera?

Ganeeeeeeeeee!

No vale siempre ganas... (que la magia sale sola)

Si no es justo Dani, dame un mordisquito...

No no no. Vos no aceptaste la primer oferta. Perdiste, alpiste.

Ok, pero volvamos que me matan...

Si Harry tenes razón. Deja que Dani se coma su pizza...

Chauuuuuu chicos!

Creída... Exclamaron ambos (Lou y Harry)

**Notas:** Al fin termine el cap3! Me costo horrores... y me quedo horrible. Espero estar mas inspirada en el próximo. En el cap4 Harry va a decir que se va dentro de una semana y bueno a partir de que se vaya la historia va a tomar otro rumbo... aunque faltan algunos caps para eso...

No se olviden de leer el fic de Miss Mellfod-666 "lose you tonight". No se van a arrepentir!

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben... RR!

Petrona-Eminemef


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Bueno ya saben los personaje no son míos y bla bla bla... Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que dejaron RR... este capitulo va dedicado a ellas.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Un aviso.**

Al llegar a su casa Harry tenia miedo de entrar. No era muy agradable encontrarse con su tío de MUY mal humor...

Te pasaste, no te quiero mas en esta casa!

Pero, pero... A donde voy a ir?

No se, es tu problema, no podes seguir haciendo lo que quieras. No respetas mis ordenes TE VAS!

No tengo intenciones de irme... lo siento tiíto pero me vas a tener que aguantar un poquito mas... pero cuando menos lo imagines me voy a ir... hasta el próximo año. Ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación ya que no quiero oír gritos... y en vez de preocuparse tanto por lo que yo haga preocúpense un poco mas por su adorado "Dudders" ya que creo que los HUMOS se le están subiendo a la cabeza...

Sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta y subió. Allí, lejos de todo estaría mejor. Por suerte faltaban solo seis días para que lo fuesen a buscar... y todavía no se lo había dicho a Dani! Lo iba a matar... Asique hizo lo que hacia cada vez que necesitaba hablar con ella, Deslizarse por la ventana. Era un poco peligroso porque era de día y era mas probable que lo vieran pero... le pasaron tantas cosas y hizo tantas otras que esto era pan comido (que expresión que use... al estilo Petigrau)

Al llegar golpeo la ventana con la mala suerte de que abriera Angelina...

¿Vos? ¿Qué haces acá?

Nada que te importe. ¿Dónde están Dani y Lou?

No se... y si supiera no te lo diría...

Yo creo que me lo vas a decir... porque tu mami todavía no sabe lo que su hija hace cuando sale... No lo digo solo por acostarte con mi primo sino porque te vi mas de una vez fumando cosas medio... como decirlo... no saludables.

No digas nada! Están en la sala... pasa y cerra el cu... (expresión muy grosera para decir que se calle la boca)

Gracias...

Bajo a la sala y se encontró con una escena enternecedora... Lou estaba llorando (ja' en mi fic Lou llora) y Dani la estaba consolando. Miro con melancolía lo que estaba sucediendo. Él añoraba con todas sus fuerzas el tener algún hermano o hermana que lo ayudase y lo aconsejase en cada momento y en cada dificultad. Como creía que faltaba un poco de alegría decidió hacerse notar...

Interrumpo?

Harry! No, estamos acá medio lloronas las dos...

¿Por qué?

Porque... estabamos recordando.

¿? ¿?

Si estabamos recordando todo lo que pasamos juntas y nos dimos cuenta de algo...

De que?

Desde que entraste a nuestra vida nos trajiste un poco de felicidad

Y ustedes no saben cuanta trajeron a la mía

Harry porque viniste?

Ah! Es que tenia que decirles algo

Te escuchamos...

Me voy dentro de seis días

¿qué!

Si eso, me enviaron una carta avisándome eso.

A donde vas?

No lo sé todavía pero supongo que a la Orden del Fénix

¿Queres ir?

Por un lado si, por otro no... Lo bueno es que voy a ver a Ron y a Hermione, pero no creo estar preparado para soportar el no encontrarlo...

Harry, el va a estar siempre en tu corazón y tenes que superarlo. Acordate que sea donde sea yo te voy a estar cuidando.

Gracias chicas necesitaba su apoyo. Me van a extrañar?

Tanto que estos días que te quedes los vamos a disfrutar al máximo.

Obvio tenemos muchas cosas para hacer...

Por ejemplo?

Mmmm, ir al parque de diversiones.

Me encantan la idea que pensas Lou?

Por mi esta bien.

Entonces a andar se ha dicho.

Y emprendieron camino hacia gamelandia (no se me ocurre nada mejor). Al llegar sacaron el pasaporte y dijeron que al primer juego que debían ir es a la montaña rusa.

Están locos no me pienso subir a nada de eso

Dani no seas miedosa... te subiste a mi escoba y seguís viva

No me hagas acordar... Por que no van ustedes dos y yo los espero acá abajo?

Porque si no venís no seria divertido...

Gracias Lou cuando necesite tu ayuda te la voy a pedir

No se diga mas, Vamos!

Y así con un Harry feliz, una Lou medio desquiciada y una Dani llena de miedo se subieron a la montaña rusa.

Al bajar Dani estaba completamente mareada y lo demostró...

- Que ascoooooooooo! Dani por que a mi y no a Harry?

No le des ideas! No es para tanto Lou, ahora vamos al zamba...

Estas loco? Yo no voy a ningún lado...

La idea de venir fue tuya asique ahora te aguantas.

Estaban en medio de la discusión cuando escuchan una fuerte explosión... Todo el mundo entro en pánico, había humo por donde quiera que miraras y detrás de esas llamas se encontraba " la marca tenebrosa"

Harry no lo dudo dos veces y saco su varita. En esos momentos no le importaba mucho el que lo echasen de Hogwarts. Tenia que proteger a todos pero no sabia donde estaba el HDP de Voldemort.

De pronto escucho una voz...

" Es un aviso Harry Potter, este año va a ser una pesadilla para vos"

Notas: Weno acá termine el cap. 4! Quedo super cortito pero si no se le saca la intriga... apareció Voldemort... era hora de que pasase algo interesante.

Ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia (no vendrían nada mal) pueden dejarme RR o mandarme un mail.

Nuevamente no se olviden de leer el fic "lose you tonight" de Miss Mellford-666. Les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.

Gracias por leer!

Petrona-Eminemef.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas:** Cómo andan todos? He vuelto, no estoy muerta como muchos pensaban... jejejjeje

Les dejo otro cap. q les va a gustar xq les va a resolver algunas dudas pero les va a traer muuuuuuuchas otras... dejen rr y disfruten

Les dedico este cap a mi amiga LadyMalfoy666 a mi esposa BlueDevil-ByDany (ya un año yegua) a Clawy y Freya140... un mensaje para las dos... si juntan ambas opiniones tal vez descubran algo... HDP es hijo de puta :P espero q les guste el cap. Besossss

**My heart will go on, and on...**

**Cap. 5: Keep the faith.**

-¿Harry estas bien?

-Si, ¿y ustedes?

-Por nosotras no te preocupes, volvamos a casa.

Al llegar todos se sientan en la sala de la casa de Danielle y les ofrece café, cosa que agradecieron mucho.

-Maldito HDP! Voy a terminar con él así sea lo ultimo que haga.

-Harry tranquilizate un poco, no hubo daños irreparables.

-Para vos es fácil decirlo porque no lo tuviste que aguantar desde que naciste, arruino mi vida, no pienso dejar que arruine la de las personas que quiero.

"Si que lo tuve que aguantar, nada mas que vos no lo sabes..."

TOC, TOC, TOC (Puerta, para quien no se dio cuenta)

-¡Ya va!. Lou abrí

-No soy tu sirvienta, anda vos.

-Dale, porfa

-Esta bien pero no pongas esa cara de perrito mojado y abandonado

La pequeña Lou abre la puerta y se encuentra con un hombre de estatura media, ojos color miel y aspecto cansado.

-Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo señor?

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, ¿se encuentra Harry aquí?

-Si señor, pase y póngase cómodo.

-¿Quién es Lou?

-Un tal Remus Lupin que vino a ver a Harry.

-¡¿QUÉ!

-¿Por que gritas? No es para tanto

-No me hagas caso...

Mientras esta conversación se daba entre las dos hermanas, en el cuarto de al lado...

-¡Harry!

-Profesor, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-No soy mas tu profesor. Soy simplemente Remus.

-Esta bien, pero no iba a venir dentro de cuatro días?

-Si, pero no me gusto nada lo que sucedió hoy. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con exactitud?

-Aparte de que apareció Voldemort, casi nos mata a todos, me amenazo y arruino mi vida, nada...

-No seas sarcástico Harry, es grave.

-Ya lo sé! Pero no entiendo porque escapo!

-Tal vez no escapo. Tu no te has dado cuenta pero había una fuerza mas aparte de la tuya y la de él... una fuerza que quería potegerte con todas su ganas.

-¿De quien?

-No lo sé Harry, no lo sé.

-¿Debemos irnos hoy?

-No, esperaremos hasta mañana, quédate acá.

-¿Y mis tíos?

-De ellos me encargo yo.

-¿y usted donde se queda?

-Se puede quedar aquí, Harry

-Dany! ¿Segura?. Ven que te lo presento.

"Que no me reconozca, que no me reconozca..."

-Remus Lupin, encantado.

-Danielle Ridl (no se me ocurre nada de nada... pero todo tiene su razón de ser), el placer es mío.

-Será mejor que marche a hablar con los tíos de Harry, vuelvo dentro de un rato.

-Bien Harry parece que nos abandonas nuevamente

-No las abandono, nos veremos el próximo verano... Espero

-Obvio que nos vamos a ver, pero para aprovechar nuestra ultima noche todos juntos que te parece si hacemos lo que hacíamos cuando éramos niños?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Guerra de almohadas

De esa forma los tres comenzaron a pegarse con los almohadones del sillón hasta que...

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

-Upssss...

-JUNTEN TODO AHORA MISMO!

-Tú no Harry, ¿como te encuentras?

-Bien señora, gracias

-Me alegro cielo... Lourdes y Danielle vengan inmediatamente!

-¿Qué pasa madre?

-¿cómo que pasa? Invitaron a casa a un hombre que ni siquiera conozco, eso pasa.

-Ah ma! Es quien se va a llevar a Harry y como no tiene lugar donde pasar la noche...

-Siempre con sus escusas, de acuerdo, solo por Harry que sino...

-Si ma, esta bien... ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si claro Dan...

-¿Qué sucede hija?

-Es Remus mami...

-¿Quién es Remus?

-Quien se queda a dormir esta noche

-¿QUÉ!

-Eso mamá, que es Remus...

-Pero como lo dejaste! ¿Y si te reconoce?

-No me va a reconocer... ni se acuerda de mi

-Ay hijita, ¿estas bien?

-No, tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlo y no puedo. Tengo ganas de decir toda la verdad, pero esta prohibido...

-Dany, se acerca el momento, ¿Estas preparada?

-Si, lo estoy...

Mientras hablaban no se daban cuenta que había alguien que los escuchaba

-Harry! ¿Qué es lo que tu sabes del pasado de Lupin?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-Acabo de escuchar a Dan hablando con mamà...

De esta forma Lou comenta todo lo que escuchó.

-No entiendo que quiere decir con eso, pero lo único que sé de Remus es que era amigo de mi padre, junto con Sirius y la rata traidora. Se los reconocía como los merodeadores. Es un hombre lobo, pero es una excelente persona. Sufrió mucho debido a su condición, y encontró a sus verdaderos amigos en Hogwarts.

-Hay gato encerrado Harry, y tenemos que averiguar que es.

-Pero yo me voy mañana a primera hora.

-Es mejor todavía...

-No entiendo

-Mira Harry, tu puedes averiguar por tu lado, y yo por el mío. Nos mandamos cartas con lo averiguado y listo.

-Sos chiquita pero inteligente.

-No me vengas con eso... ¿qué decís, ¿Lo hacemos?

-Trato

Para terminar de cerrar el pacto ambos se dieron la mano y cuando terminaron...

-¿Qué andan tramando ustedes dos?

-Nada- se apresuraron a decir

-No les creo

-¿Y vos que hablabas con mamá?

-De cómo acomodarnos para dormir hoy

-¿y de que más?

-De nada

-No te creo, estamos empatadas...

-ok, ustedes ganan...

-Bien!

-¿Y donde esta Remus?

-Espero que mis tíos no le hayan echo nada

-No creo, es alguien muy pasivo.

-Y tu como lo sabes?

-Secreto profesional, chiquito

Luego de un rato Remus Lupin apareció. Cenaron todos juntos. Harry disfruto cada segundo al máximo. Tenia el presentimiento de que iba a ser la ultima noche "normal" en mucho tiempo.

Y así como él atesoraba cada segundo, otra persona, que también se encontraba allí, hacia lo mismo, y estaba preparada para afrontar todos lo que se abecinaba.

Harry no podía conciliar el sueño, y Dany tampoco. Ambos fueron al jardín y comenzaron a charlar.

-Harry, ten cuidado, no quiero que te hagan daño

-¿Por qué siento que vos sabes algo que yo no?

-Tal ves así sea... Prométeme algo

-¿Qué?

-Me vas a mantener informada, escribí en código.

-¿Que código?

-El que usábamos en la primaria, así no hay peligro si interceptan la carta. Solo vos y yo sabemos como es

-Perfecto

-Pero contame todo, no te preocupes por preocuparme, me preocupo mas sino sé todo

-Esta bien

-Algo mas

-¡Que pesada!

-ja ja... Toma

-¿Un anillo?

-Para que no te olvides de mi

-No necesito un anillo para acordarme de vos

-Ponelo en tu dedo chiquito y no te lo saques ni para bañarte.

-No exageres!

-Prometeme que lo vas a hacer

-Te lo prometo, aunque sigo pensando que sos una exagerada

-Puede ser...

-Vamos a dormir, me tranquilice ahora que hable con vos

-Dale vamos

Ambos conciliaron el sueño y estaban preparados para despedirse a la mañana siguiente...

**Notas:** Fin del capitulo 5! Al fin! Uno más terminado

Déjenme RR xfis! Lo imploro y lo suplico

No voy a tardar dos meses en publikr y no voy a poner escusas... nada mas tardan como mucho 5 minutos y le alegran el día a una persona, sean amables! Jejej y puedn putiar si quieren... pero no se zarpen!

Hasta la vista gente

Red-Angel 

A la altura de las circunstancias...


End file.
